


Someday

by Coldstares



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, awkward nerds being awkward, post episode 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: Hearing what Tary really thinks about him makes Percy realize something, too.





	Someday

Percy de Rolo never thought himself a coward. He was many things, yes, but coward wasn’t one of them.

And yet. There he was, presented with the perfect opportunity to talk to Tary about his feelings, something he’d been meaning to do for  _ months _ . And he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“By the way, what you said back there with your family about me?” He could just say he was flattered and be done with it. Or not. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Tary flushed.

“I, uh… I’m sorry, Percival,” he stammered. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. See, I... You… You’re quite a catch. And I think  _ you _ helped  _ me  _ realize what kind of man I’d like to marry, too.”

Percy could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched the realization down on Tary.

“Oh… oh.”

Percy’s smile grew into a grin. 

“Would you like to join me in my room? I believe we have things to discuss.”

The grin that appeared on Tary’s face matched Percy’s.

“Of course I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @gilmorez


End file.
